Caitlin Snow
History Early History: 1994-2008 Caitlin Snow was born on February 28, 1994, to scientists "Thomas Snow" and Carla Tannhauser. From a young age, she idolized her parents and was inspired to follow in their footsteps. As a child, Caitlin practiced the Hippocratic Oath and was apparently obsessed with it, growing to value life so much that she refused to let anyone even step on a bug if she could help it. What Caitlin didn't know at the time is that her father was a metahuman war criminal and her mother was an accessory to murder. Unlike her father, Caitlin wasn't born with a fully active metagene. Her's was only partially active originally, which mostly caused her body temperature to be lower than that of a normal Human's. This in turn, caused her to have a weakened immune system and other health problems. Despite this, Caitlin had a largely idyllic and successful childhood, managing to graduate High School at the age of 9, having already been working towards her first Doctorate by the time she was 12. 2006 was the year her life started to go off the rails when her father was called back to Russia, after close to two decades in the United States. Caitlin basically had to take care of herself at that point, as her mother grew increasingly distant. In 2008, Harrison Wells hired her to be one of the Doctors involved with his Cryobiology project. Considering that she was only 14 at the time, Wells had to falsify records, but it was worth it as she was one of his better employees. During this time, she met Ronnie Raymond and Cisco Ramon. Caitlin was working on the night that the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator was to be switched on. Caitlin had been talking with Ronnie Raymond when they were notified of the activation. Dr. Harrison Wells went to make a toast, but it was made apparent that the particle accelerator was malfunctioning. Being the structural engineer, Ronnie had to go down with Cisco Ramon to try to, if not repair it, contain the blast. Despite her hesitation, he had to go. Caitlin went up to where her lab was when she heard screaming, as during the confusion, Dr. Louise Lincoln had become locked inside one of the Cryo-Chambers. Despite Caitlin's best efforts to free Dr. Lincoln, the Accelerator Explosion caused the chamber to shatter. The resulting radiation blast threw Caitlin back several feet, whilst something far worse happened to Dr. Lincoln. By the time Caitlin was able to escape the area, something even worse had occurred. Ronnie had had Cisco put the accelerator into lock-down, locking him inside the core chamber. Ronnie's connection via intercoms was lost, apparently being killed inside the chamber, greatly upsetting Caitlin. Hunting for Firestorm: 2009-2011 In the months following the Accelerator explosion, Caitlin began trying to figure out how exactly Ronnie was killed. Ultimately, she knew the answer but she didn't want to accept it. During this time, Wells reached a settlement with her, so the money she got from it covered her living expenses. In the fall of 2009, Caitlin and Cisco Ramon encountered Wally West, the vigilante called "Kid Flash" by the media. It turns out they were all working on the same investigation: What Happened to Ronnie Raymond? In early 2010, they did just that. However, Ronnie Raymond was merged with a physicist called Martin Stein. There was a brief fight, during which Cisco Ramon suffered a seizure. After taking care of that problem, Cisco and Caitlin created a "Quantum Splicer" which could seperate Ronnie and Stein. About a year after this incident, Louise Lincoln began her war with Firestorm. During one of these incidents, she tried to kill Caitlin and almost succeeded until something happened. Caitlin managed to counter Dr. lincoln's attack with her own powers. As it turned out, Caitlin was also a metahuman, with some degree of cryokinetic ability. Caitlin Snow: 2011-2015 During these years, Caitlin was working on a drug that could contain her powers, as there was a side effect to her abilities: the more she used her powers, the more body heat she would lose. This soon became a problem in her day-to-day life a she became more powerful. In 2012, she fianlly managed to create a drug that would stop her powers from developing any further. A few months after that, Caitlin joined the Titans. In November of 2014, Caitlin was a participant in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, fighting alongside the other Titans against the Shadow Demons. Snowstorm: 2015-present In 2015, Caitlin discovered that her mother was working alongside Louise Lincoln. This put them at odds with each other, which only worsened the relationship. Caitlin also discovered that her father was alive and working as a Russian Assassin. When her father's superiors discovered this, they began sending other assassins to try and kill her. In order to fight them more efficently, she and Cisco designed a suit that would allow her to retain as much body heat as possible and she used the alias "Snowstorm" to take down the assassins. During this time, Caitlin became a founding member of Wally West's Team. In 2018, Caitlin was kidnapped by Hunter Zolomon and later managed to escape from his base. In 2020, Ronnie Raymond was killed by the Shadow Thief during the events in the superhero community now called the "Identity Crisis." Caitlin later fought Shadow Thief and almost killed him. After the events of Infinite Crisis, Caitlin joined Oliver Queen's new Justice League. Powers and Abilities Powers * Thermokinetic Cryokinesis: Caitlin's powers are based around absorbing heat from moleculesto create gelid surroundings, Caitlin can generate dangerously low temperatures from her body, letting her freeze virtually anything. ** Cryokinetic Breath: '''Caitlin is able to exhale cold mists with enough momentum to knock several people backwards and off their feet. She could also use this as a means to produce a thick and obscuring fog. ** '''Limited Atmokinesis: '''Caitlin's powers can also affect the weather around her, dropping the climate of the area and causing it to snow. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: Caitlin is extraordinarily intelligent, gaining a PhD and two doctorates by the time she was 23 and being a promising bio-engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs. Her talents have been a crucial aid in helping Team Flash. ** World-Class Biologist/Chemist: '''Working together, she and Cisco Ramon were able to use a sample of the Mirakuru to create a cure for it. Caitlin was also able to create new Velocity serums for Hunter Zolomon that temporarily boosted his abilites. She also somewhat understands the features of the Speed Force. * '''Computer Specialist: As a member of S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin has some technological skills of note, albeit not her main area of expertise. This is evident in her ability to reprogram the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City in order to locate Clyde Mardon. Caitlin was able to determine that Ramsey Deacon's powers produced an organic virus and helped Cisco create a compound to invert it. * Medical Knowledge: Caitlin is an expert in medical care and acts Team Flash's medical support. ** Neurosurgery ** Obstetrics ** World-Class Expert of Metahuman Physiology * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Above Average): Caitlin has displayed the ability to defend herself from people much larger than her and defeat several people at the same time in hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Markswoman: Caitlin has incredible proficiency with guns, able to accurately subdue Geomancer by firing the B.O.O.T. at him. She has also displayed the ability to use ranged weapons extremely efficiently, considering that most of the people she fights aren't able to get within ten feet of her before they're taken down. * Skilled Knife Wielder: During a fight with Cicada, Caitlin used a dagger as a weapon, managing to injure him. Weaknesses * 'Carbine: '''Her powers have no effect on Carbine. * '''Weakened Immune System: '''Her powers cause her body temperature to constantly decrease, which leaves her immune system more vulnerable. * '''Mental Illness: '''Due to PTSD, Caitlin suffers from severe general and social anxiety. While her condition has improved over time, this still causes problems in her day-to-day life. * '"Heat Vampirism": '''Caitlin requires constant heat absorption in order to survive. Paraphernalia * '''Snowstorm Suit: '''Caitlin uses a suit designed by Cisco Ramon in order to retain body heat while using her abilities. The suit also has Kevlar armoring in between the layers of fabric. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Caitlin likes the show Orange Is the New Black. * She enjoys Mai Tais. * Ironically, Caitlin is bad at the game Operation, since it's “not even remotely anatomically correct.” * Caitlin carries a blood collection kit in her purse wherever she goes. * According to Caitlin herself, she practiced the Hippocratic Oath repeatedly as a child. * She likes funnel cake. * Caitlin has two doctorates and a PhD. * She is good at laser tag. Notes * In the comics, she's the third (technically fourth) incarnation of Killer Frost. In the CW Series, The Flash, Killer Frost is a split personality with Caitlin. In this universe, neither of these situations is the case. Caitlin calls herself "Snowstorm." Killer Frost is either Louise Lincoln or Loren Fortier, and the CW Incarnation of Killer Frost is a character called Khione Mahkent. Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Team Flash Members Category:Titans Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters